


Selfish

by Welpie



Series: They know [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Ares, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Drabble, El Dorado indirectly referenced, Gen, Honestly my theory on Atsuya living in Ares, One-Shot, What-If, Yukimura and Someoka mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welpie/pseuds/Welpie
Summary: In which Atsuya knows what really was supposed to happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Posting something new? A Christmas miracle! 
> 
> I may turn this concept in a full AU... let me know if you want me to.

He was supposed to be dead.

He knew he was dead.

So why was he...?

This felt wrong.

He knew.

_This was not what happened._

They had become one; merged and became perfect.

His twin defeated the aliens and even won the nationals with Inazuma Japan.

During all these times he had watched. Shirou looked so happy and content surrounded by his new friends.

In the evening they talked. He did not interfere with his brother's life anymore. Watching was enough. Shirou had his own life to live.

Even years after he did not do anything to prevent Shirou from taking the Yukimura kid under his wing.

Heck, he was not even surprised by the following events paired with drama. Shirou had seen too much of his brother in that child.

Luckily, it got resolved.

Of course the new Raimon won the Regionals.

History repeated itself. Painful, but true. He was happy for them.

Yet....

Brats from the future had to fuck over the timeline. 

Atsuya was sure of that.

Otherwise he would not be here breathing. Gasping for air.

He wanted to scream.

Howl out of pain because those bastards screwed over Shirou's future.

Cry out of happiness because they were both alive and breathing.

Sob out of sadness because they had lost their parents to an avalanche again.

Wait.

Alive. Both. Breathing.

Atsuya forced his shaking tiny body to stand up. He willed himself to turn to Shirou. To face him.

Shirou.

Holy shit, he was so small. Just like before. The tearful horrified expression broke his heart.

"S-shirou!"

He launched himself at his twin. His arms wrapped around him. The other felt so small and fragile like glass. As if he could break any moment.

How long had it been since he held him like this?

"Shirou...Shirou...Shirou..." he repeated like a broken record in between his sobs.

"A-atsuya..." His voice was barely audible.

He cried all over the other's jacket, but he didn't care. As selfish as it was Atsuya couldn't help but take in the scent of his twin. All of his attention was focused on him. His voice, the feeling of him, everything. (Atsuya scolded himself briefly; he began to sound creepy.) They were together again. He almost didn't hear the third voice.

"Shirou!"

It sounded familiar. That voice... Mom?

"Atsuya!"

Dad?

"Thank goodness! You two suddenly jumped out of the car so we had to stop."

Through his already blurred vision Atsua managed to spot two large figures. No, people. Their mom and dad. They were smiling.

"We avoided quite a nasty avalanche, eh? "

Atsuya lost it.

* * *

The following night he snuggled against Shirou. Luckily, his twin did not question his overly clingy behavior. (He had to tone it down probably... later... maybe)

Atsuya made his choice that chilly evening burrowed inside the warm covers. Against Shirou. (It was so difficult to believe this was real.)

_If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up again._

* * *

The decision Atsuya made all those years ago had been obvious.

He had decided to not complicate matters. He would carry those memories of the original timeline to his grave. (...he didn't want to die young again though.)

Atsuya acted like the same old Atsuya.

Whatever happened, he would not change himself. This included not showing surprise at changes in the timeline. Someoka transferring to Hakuren as the result of no attack at Raimon for example. (Goddamnit, he had wanted to kick some alien ass for real. Where were they?)

He even made it a point to keep his own aggressive side in the open. No one would dare to come close to him. He had the perfect image of letting no one in.

Sticking very closely to Shirou was the exception. No one questioned that anyway. Sibling logic.

Atsuya had taken advantage of this opportunity. His second chance at life.

Yes, Shirou turned more colder and calculating than he used to be. He did not even use his charms as often. Atsuya had not seen that coming.

He had realized too late.

...whatever.

Consequences be damned.

As long as he had Shirou by his side he was good.

Both of them were alive and well.

Nothing else mattered.

Atsuya was selfish and he loved every bit of it.


End file.
